


In the Pink

by nightflower_panda



Series: Amaranth & Roses [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Noctis is hit by a lust-causing status effect. Gladio is his target. Just an excuse for porn, really.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Amaranth & Roses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733155
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	In the Pink

"Watch out!"

Noctis heard the shout, swiftly pulling his weapon from the lamia's belly and arcing it upwards to parry the flailing swords in the monster's arms as it died. He spun on his heel, ready to warp to a safe distance, when the beast's serpent-like tail came whipping round - clipping his shoulder and sending him in a blue shimmer straight into the ground instead.

"Noct!!" 

He rolled over twice, momentum carrying him forwards, landing a few feet from the monster's wildly thrashing body.

"Noct! Get away from there!!" 

He knew what was coming even without the warning, struggling to hold his breath - but the fall had knocked the air from him and Noctis coughed uncontrollably, gasping in a lungful of noxious gas. He forced himself to his feet and threw a dagger into the tree near where Prompto was calling from, warp striking to safety as the lamia finally collapsed onto the soil with a dramatic screech, clouds of green billowing out from beneath it.

"Noct! Noct, are you OK?!" 

Prompto ran over, wanting to grab Noctis by the shoulders, but keeping his distance just in case the status effect was something violent. Ignis was soon next to him, having just dispatched the last of a small swarm of killer bees. The lamia had been their target for this hunt, but they were unfortunate enough for their fight to have attracted the attention of other nearby beasts. Gladiolus had split off to deal with a roaming bulette alone, leaving the other three to deal with the half-snake like creature.

"Yeah," Noctis coughed, straightening up, "I think I'm fine."

"Good," Ignis nodded, calm despite Prompto's fretting. "All smoke and no fire."

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief, rushing forwards to shake Noctis by the top of his arm, then recoiled backwards in shock. 

"W- wait a minute! Noct, your eyes are pink?!" 

"Huh?" Noctis blinked, looking around - as if to double check his vision really was just fine and not actually tinted pink.

Ignis strode over and took Noctis' chin up with his knuckle. "...Your irises are glowing magenta, Noct. I suspect you were hit by the status effect after all."

"I... feel fine though?" 

Ignis pursed his lips together but didn't say anything. 

"What..." Prompto recognised that look. "Iggy, are you hiding something?" 

"...If Noct feels fine then the effect is likely dormant for now," Ignis stated, choosing not to answer the question. "I suggest we gather those lamia scales quickly and make camp. The sooner His Highness rests, the better."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Noctis agreed. "If it is something, nothing a little sleep won't cure. I'll get the scales, you guys go find Gladio."

"Sounds like a plan."

Prompto still felt a little uneasy, but if the other guys weren't bothered... Better just go with it. 

"OK then... Don't keep us waiting, Noct!" Prompto called over his shoulder as he followed Ignis in the direction of where they'd last seen their missing comrade.

"Um, Iggy? Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him alone like that?" Prompto asked, jogging slightly behind. 

"On the contrary, alone is the best place for him right now." Ignis stopped as they spotted Gladiolus dealing the finishing blows to the bulette, heavy broadsword piercing through its thick armour. He turned to face Prompto, "I can take this as a sign the two of you weren't paying attention to the bestiary sessions at the citadel?" 

Prompto opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything witty. 

Ignis sighed, turning away again to wave to Gladio and catch his attention. 

"You're aware lamia release a noxious gas upon defeat - the status effect imbued depending on the breed. Common effects include confusion, poison or charm... Charmed in the sense you're unable to inflict harm upon the lamia itself and a rarer charm effect whereby..." Ignis paused. "Well, you could say it's closer to being called lust rather than charm."

"Lust?" Prompto repeated, not quite following. If you got hit then, what, you'd start wanting to bang that snake lady?? And they'd left Noct alone with its corpse??? "Iggy--!" 

Ignis cut him off with a pointed look, seemingly as if he could read the other's mind. 

"No, Prompto. The status effect is uncontrollable lust, but only for a person you would find attractive ordinarily."

Oh. Prompto's mouth formed the shape without saying the word. 

"I... guess that means Noct doesn't find you or I cute then, huh!" Prompto joked, a little mortified at his earlier misunderstanding. 

"Indeed."

Gladiolus joined them just then, dismissing his sword as he approached.

"Where's Noct?" 

"He's just cleaning up," Prompto answered. He glanced across at Ignis, wondering if now was a good time to mention the status effect or not.

"Right..." Gladio frowned, not missing Prompto's uneasy look.

"You guys ready to go?" Noctis' voice came from behind, cutting off the conversation. He came running towards the group, then stopped abruptly a few feet away, as if frozen.

He was staring at Gladio, his eyes seeming to burn an even brighter pink than before. 

"Noct? What happened to your--?"

Gladiolus didn't get to finish his sentence, an ethereal blue blur suddenly forced against his chest and soft lips pressed to his own. Noctis grabbed at his collar and pulled him down into a rough kiss, sucking at his lower lip, eyes closed and murmuring a quiet sigh. Gladio was too surprised to do anything but return the kiss - but when Noctis tried to slip his tongue into his mouth... Gladio came back to his senses, pushing the younger man away gently and holding him firmly there by the shoulders.

"Noct?!" 

Noctis gazed up at him through half lidded eyes, lips parted and slightly out of breath, still grasping onto the edges of Gladio's shirt. His irises were now shocking pink, flashing fuchsia in the light.

He didn't reply and instead attempted to lean forwards for another kiss - but Gladiolus held him firmly in place.

"Anyone wanna explain to me what's going on?" Gladio growled, looking between the other two men. 

"The er... Lamia..." Prompto began stuttering. 

"A lust charm," Ignis interrupted, to the point.

Gladio sighed, frowning, and looked down at where Noctis had given up trying to push forwards and was now pressing his lips to where Gladio's fingers held onto his shoulder. He didn't attempt to stop him.

"...He still aware of what he's doing?" Gladio asked, willing himself not to lift his fingers to stroke back against Noctis' lips in reply to the darting tongue on his skin.

"I expect so, though not conscious enough to control it. Just as when confused, there's no memory loss suffered afterwards."

"Um... Any idea how to cure it, Iggy?" Prompto looked at the adviser. "I'm guessing a remedy won't work or we would've used one already?"

Noctis was growing tired of having his attentions ignored. He subtly ran his fingers down the edge of Gladio's open shirt, finding his shield's nipples and rubbing small circles over them with his thumbs - the whole time continuing to lick and kiss at Gladiolus' knuckles. The tingling jolts through his chest made Gladio gasp in surprise, glaring at the smirk on Noctis' lips, and he decided to pull the prince into a bear hug instead, pinning his arms to his side.

If Ignis and Prompto were watching all this they decided not to comment.

"Correct, Prompto," Ignis replied. "Actually, we have two options; I wasn't lying earlier when I said making camp would be a good idea. We can either wait it out and let the effect wear away - sleep being the best method - or..." he paused, searching for the best way to put it. "...we allow Noct to fulfil his desire, which would automatically cancel it."

Noctis, flush against Gladiolus' body, had tilted his head to suck at his shield's neck. Soft and slow, his tongue pulsing gently against the warm skin. His eyes rolled closed as he enjoyed the slight salty tang to Gladio's skin, kissing and licking at his collarbone before finding another spot to suckle on. Gladio grunted away a moan, but was doing well to keep a neutral face and steady voice. 

"So we just need to put him to sleep?" Gladio rumbled, forcing himself to make eye contact with Ignis. 

"That's one option."

Gladiolus scoffed at Ignis' non-committed answer, clenching his jaw to keep himself from moaning at Noctis' insistent kisses to his neck.

"You two go ahead and set up camp then," Gladio gritted out, "and I'll find a way to turn the prince here into Sleeping Beauty."

Prompto glanced between Ignis and Gladiolus, faint worry on his features. "Put him to sleep... You aren't planning on knocking him out, are you?"

"Hey," Gladio's voice dropped deeper than usual, "I'm his shield. I've got this."

Ignis took Prompto by the arm before he could say anything further. 

"We'll head for the haven we passed on our way here," Ignis addressed Gladio before turning to the gunslinging blonde. "Come along, Prompto."

Gladiolus watched them go in silence, only Noctis' occasional moans filling the quiet - but as soon as he was sure the other two were out of earshot he relaxed and allowed himself to let out the deep groan he'd been holding in.

He felt Noctis smirk against his throat. 

"...We finally alone now?" Noctis purred the words, punctuating his question with a long lick along Gladio's jaw.

Gladio grunted, "Alone but not out of sight." He looked around and spotted a group of large boulders, partially hidden by a couple of rambling shrubs. 

Noctis hooked one leg round Gladiolus' waist to grind himself against the other's thigh as he pressed a trail of kisses from Gladio's throat up to his ear, straining to nibble at his earlobe, arms still pinned at his side. 

Gladio tilted his head out of reach with another soft grunt - Noctis simply turning his attention back to the larger man's neck instead - and grabbed underneath Noctis' raised thigh. With his other hand, he lifted up the prince's other leg so Noctis now had them both wrapped around his waist, carrying him by the ass. Noctis hummed, a pleased throaty sound, bringing his arms up and around Gladiolus' shoulders to steady himself, kissing down his shield's temple and cheek as he was carried across the grassland. 

Noctis loved it when Gladio had the chance to show off his strength, and in his current state? It was even more of a turn on than usual. 

As they rounded the boulders, Gladio pushed Noctis hard up against them. Feeling the cold wall against his back, Noctis unhooked his legs so he could stand again. Arms still around Gladio's neck, he pulled him down into a deep kiss, tongue probing eagerly for entrance. 

This time, Gladio didn't fight it. 

The two of them had messed around before in the past. When Noctis was 16 he had confessed to his then 19 year old shield. A pair of awkward teenagers, they'd stolen intimate moments together at every opportunity... But once talks of Noctis' engagement had begun, Gladiolus had broken things off. Said they had duties to fulfill. The atmosphere had been a little awkward between them for a while after that - Prompto not understanding the apparently sudden change and Ignis seemingly pityingly sympathetic, though neither commented on the fact - but with time they eventually worked their way back to their usual teasing banter. After all, they were stuck with each other for life. 

Gladio ran his hands down his prince's body, caressing the familiar contours as they kissed, squeezing his hips and digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh. The sharp jolt caused Noctis to gasp out deliciously against his mouth. Gladio slipped his tongue deeper inside, languidly swirling their two tongues together, deep moans vibrating up from his chest. He pulled away slowly for air, a shining bridge of saliva connecting them for a brief moment, taking in the sight of Noctis' slightly swollen lips and reddening cheeks.

Noctis reached for Gladiolus' waistband, undoing the fastening without breaking eye contact - irises burning a vivid pink, dark with lust - and releasing Gladio's growing erection. He smirked and dropped to his knees, pressing more kisses teasingly over Gladiolus' naked torso as he descended, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. 

Gladio moaned, grabbing the back of Noctis' head and rocking his hips into his warm mouth, enjoying the lewd wet noises as Noctis continued to suck harder, head bobbing faster in a steady rhythm. Fuck, he'd missed this.

Noctis clawed at Gladiolus' thighs as he sucked, feeling his shield's cock twitch inside him every time he hummed a tingling vibration along its length, enjoying the salty taste of precum which let him know the other man was relishing the moment as much as he was. He pushed Gladio as deep down his throat as he could, tongue pulsing hard against his base, staying in that position as long as he could bear as he brought one hand up to tickle underneath Gladiolus' balls - just where he knew he liked it. Gladio grunted a shuddering moan at the sensation, resisting the urge to push inside deeper and make Noctis choke, fingers gripping tighter against the younger man's scalp. 

Noctis pulled his mouth off with a loud wet pop, not bothering to stop the saliva from dribbling down his chin. He leant back on the floor, magenta eyes trained on Gladio's flushed face, and undid his own pants - writhing on the ground invitingly but not pulling them down, erection clearly pushing up against the now tight material. 

Gladio couldn't help but grin; Noctis always did like having things done for him during sex. He was the type that preferred to be taken. 

"I've got you, princess," Gladiolus drawled out in a low rumble as he complied, tugging off Noctis' boots and pulling off his pants in a smooth motion, admiring the way Noctis' cock bounced out into the open air. 

He grabbed Noctis' length in one hand, caressing from the base to the tip with his palm before wrapping strong fingers around and sliding down slowly again to the hilt - long, lazy strokes as he leant forward to capture Noctis' mouth again with his own.

Noctis moaned against him, hips grinding upwards in little thrusts, arms once more wrapped around Gladio's shoulders in an attempt to bring their bodies closer together. 

Feeling the precum beginning to drip more heavily from Noctis' slit, Gladio pulled away, dragging Noctis down so he was flat on the grass and legs bent wide around his own hips.

"Afraid I don't have any lube on me," Gladio growled against Noctis' ear. "Think this occasion warrants the use of an elixir instead?" 

Noctis smirked. "Better to use it now than after." He thrust himself against Gladio's exposed stomach and whispered, " _I want you to fuck me raw_."

Gladiolus didn't know if it was still the status effect talking or if this was actual lust and he didn't care, his own desire taking over. 

"As you wish, _Your Highness_."

Gladio took out one of their few remaining elixirs and undid the cap, spilling the cool contents generously onto his fingers. 

"Hold on tight," Gladio purred a kiss against Noctis' temple as he got to work loosening him up - remembering just how Noctis liked it, distracting kisses and touches around his chest and collar while he gently scissored at his opening until he was wide enough to fit three digits inside. He pushed his fingers in to the knuckles, Noctis' stomach clenching at the intrusion, as he stroked inside searching for that spot which would make the other man-

"Ungh! Fuck, _yes!"_

_Right_ _there_. Gladio pushed hard again with a smirk, earning him another loud moan and a sharp tug to his hair as Noctis' hands had scrabbled upwards to snatch at his scalp. 

Gladiolus pulled his fingers out and grabbed at Noctis' knees, pushing them further apart as he positioned himself between them. Kneeling on the grass, Gladio lifted Noctis' hips so his ass was resting on his thighs. 

"Happy with this angle?" Gladiolus' voice was deep and teasing. 

Noctis growled in response, eyes flashing fuchsia.

"Just _fuck_ _me_ already."

Gladio didn't need to be told twice, plunging himself in to the hilt in one go - rough, just how Noctis liked it. 

Noctis cried out, the sharp pain mixing with pleasure as Gladio hit that sweet spot inside, pushing their bodies hard against each other. He reached frantically for Gladio's shoulders, clutching tightly to his collar and wrapping his legs up around his torso, holding his shield in place inside him, panting breathlessly.

Gladio grunted, rocking his hips forwards in gentle bounces, pushing against that bundle of nerves until the pain Noctis felt melted away. 

"Just relax now and enjoy the ride," Gladio growled, pulling himself almost completely out before ramming all the way back in in a long smooth motion, pushing up that little bit further once he reached the hilt, making Noctis choke in pleasure. 

Their pace increased as their moans grew louder, Noctis writhing uncontrollably and Gladio thrusting harder and harder, Noctis tensing and clenching tighter around him with each gasp. 

"Fuck, Gladio! Yes! Yes! _Yes!"_

Noctis came first, shooting a fountain of cum onto his own chest, hot white splatters hitting himself on the chin. Gladio groaned at the sight, biting his lip and grunting as he thrust harder, riding out his own climax as he emptied himself completely into Noctis' ass.

Gladio dropped onto all fours from exhaustion, carefully pulling himself out as Noctis panted beneath him. The magenta tint to his eyes was fading now to indigo back to familiar dark blue.

"Feeling better?" Gladiolus breathed, hanging down over the younger man, watching as his irises changed colour.

"Mmm..." Noctis murmured. "Status effect healed."

He pulled Gladio closer to push their lips together once more, smirking at the semen he left on Gladiolus' chin as they pulled apart again. 

"D'you think anyone would notice if I invested in a pair of pink contact lenses? Could be a recurring status."

Gladio raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Could give me an excuse to jump you whenever I wanted."

"...Spoilt brat."

Gladio sat up, conjuring a bottle of water and towel from the armiger to clean them both up.

Noctis lay there complacently, letting Gladio do the job of wiping up the mess on his front. Huh. He still hadn't noticed the cum on his beard. 

"...What're you smiling about?" 

"You," Noctis sat up too, putting himself away. "Playing hard to get. I knew you never stopped being interested, even after that whole speech you gave me." 

Gladio paused for a moment, then carried on tipping water over his sticky abs. 

"Yeah, well. Consider this a one-off."

"Sure thing, big guy," Noctis stood up, now dressed again, hand on one hip, not sounding convinced. "So now what, you gonna carry me back to camp while I pretend to be asleep? Unless you wanna let the guys know you chose the second option of the two."

"...You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Gladio groaned, moving over to scoop Noctis into his arms as the younger man closed his eyes against his chest.

"Yeah, well. Consider this payback for being such a jerk," Noctis mimicked Gladio's words from before - mildly frustrated his shield had broken things off between them, especially now he knew their feelings were still mutual.

They walked in silence for a little while, Gladio cradling Noctis in his arms, reflecting on what had just happened.

"...I thought this'd be the part where you call me princess," Noctis quipped, eyes still closed. He grinned as he felt the rumbling chuckle from Gladio's chest. 

"Shut up," Gladiolus squeezed Noctis chidingly. "Here's the story: we sparred, I knocked you out, you're not asleep you're unconscious. Got it?"

"If you think they'll believe it?" 

"I do."

"Then sure."

Noctis relaxed more against his shield, hiding his smirk against the other's chest. 

Gladiolus still hadn't noticed the cum on his face and Noctis decided he wasn't going to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't even know. This was inspired by the lamia in Dissidia Opera Omnia: they charm male characters into being unable to attack and the boss version releases a huge HP attack upon dying.
> 
> I wanted to have awkward Gladio, where they didn't have a history together, but ended up with this... Guess I'll just have to wait for more inspiration to write that another time instead. 😂


End file.
